Love of A Mother
by Rawiyah
Summary: Edward never knew what it was exactly that he really wanted most. Was it love? Or what it simply to have his Father back? Or maybe it was something less inevitable… something he had never experienced before? The love of a mother... WIP
1. Dinner Table

Summary: Edward never knew what it was exactly that he really wanted most…. Was it acceptance? Or a loving family…? Was it love? Or what it simply to have his Father back? Or maybe it was something less inevitable… something he had never experienced before? The love of a mother.

* * *

**Chapter One: Dinner Table**

*Clang!*

Edward's silverware fell onto the floor again. Peg turned her head slightly with embarrassment and sighed. She then shook her head at her little boy across from her who kept staring at Edward's "hands".

*Clank!*

Despite her constant warnings, her son paid her no attention, and his eyes would almost instantly wander over to a blank stare at poor Edward.

*Chlank!*

Minutes went by, till the rest of the family was finished. Hours went by and the lights were cut out, yet Edward and Peg were the only ones left at the table. Peg just sat still, not looking at Edward, but not blankly staring. She waited patiently until she heard another "clank!" as Edward had dropped his last remaining utensil. With a huff Edward pushed back his plate and grunted softly in his throat. His head lowered and he stared at his lap.

Peg turned to him and gave out another soft sigh. "Oh, Edward…" She picked up his plate and his fallen utensils and slowly began to walk away, and then she stopped. She knew he was probably still hungry… and she knew she couldn't live with herself knowing she's taken food from a boy's mouth. "Edward?" she spoke to him, quietly. Edward's eyes grew and his posture rose up and he turned his head to meet eye contact.

"Yes…?"

"You're still hungry." Peg said. She did not ask it as a question, and nor did she expect any answer. She placed the plate in the microwave and warmed it back to its original temperature. Then, set the plate down in front of Edward again. He inwardly kicked himself and tried not to whine. He was fed up already… He couldn't eat it on his own. He couldn't even pick up his fork! He felt ashamed and sunk lower into his chair.

Peg noticed his dismay, and she pulled up a chair next to him. She unfolded a napkin from the table and gently tucked it into Edward's collar. "Okay…" Peg smiled. She carefully picked up a spoon in her hand and scooped up a soft dollop of warm mashed potatoes. "Open wide!" She grinned.

Edward stared at her. Not exactly sure what she meant, but in order to not disappoint her, he slowly opened his mouth. Peg nodded for him to open it wider and he grew more confidence as she nodded to him. She quickly slid the spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Instinctively, he closed his mouth as the spoon entered and Peg withdrew it. Edward chewed and swallowed and Peg smiled.

"How is it?" Edward nodded his silent gesture of saying 'Gee wiz, its great!'

And so, Peg spoon-fed him his entire dinner within minutes. It wasn't long after she'd finished washing the dishes that Edward's eyelids began to drop and his head began to bob forward. He tried to keep his composure. Remembering what his father said about etiquette at the table, he tried his best to stay awake.

As soon as Peg came back to the table from the kitchen, Edward's head was laid on the table and his eyes were closed. Peg smiled and she gently rubbed his shoulders and whispered into his ear gently, "Come on, Edward." She gently pulled him up and led him into his bedroom.

"Where's Edward?" Peg asked early in the morning at the breakfast table when it was only her, her husband and her son.

"I don't know… I didn't hear any snipping this morning." Bill grunted as he began to eat. Their son just stared at t, everyone was tired that morning.

"Hm." Peg inquired, "That's not like him…" She set down her napkin and picked up her plate. "Excuse me." She smiled. Then, she carried her plate into the kitchen, washed it off and left the room completely.

She traveled through the white hallways of the house until she stood in front of Edward's door. She knocked quietly at first, and when she received no answer she knocked again. "Hello?" She called. "Edward are you alright?"

There was no reply. She knocked again, "Edward?" Then, there was a gentle shuffling from the other end of the door and she heard the rustle of his fabric as he approached. The doorknob began to twist slowly, almost as though he was hesitating about it, then it stopped completely. For a few minutes, it was just Peg and Edward standing silently, both waiting to open the door. Edward ended up opening in slowly, allowing Peg to see his scarred face. This time, there was a fresh, new cut on the side of his cheek, and Peg sighed heavily again.

"Oh, Edward…" She whispered softly to him. He lowered his head, feeling ashamed again. "Come here, Dear." She said as she pulled at his arm and led him into the bathroom. "Edward. It's just a little cut, you don't need to be so nervous, Dear!" Edward, was, in fact, shaking. She hadn't realized how much he had been shaking though, until she sat him down on a stool in the bathroom. She gently wiped some rubbing alcohol onto the new cut and covered it with a band-aid. Once she had finished though, she looked at the band-aid and noticed that it did not blend in with his pale complexion at all. Not one bit. Having the band-aid there looked worse and more noticeable than having the scars there. "Oh well…" She huffed softly. "We'll just have to deal with it.."

Edward glanced up at her with wide eyes. Then Peg remembered the reason why she was even there to begin with. "Edward, you weren't at breakfast this morning…" She looked at him, expecting either a great answer, or at least a good excuse. Edward's head lowered and he looked at her through his thick, unruly bangs. He wasn't sure whether or not he was in trouble. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed his mouth and lowered his head a bit more.

"I-I… I was practicing 'sleeping in'". Peg looked at him as though she were about to scold him, which, she actually was at first… until she came to realize that Edward has never "slept in" before. He always woke up with the rest of the family, and slept with the rest of the family. Edward was shaking with fear now. He didn't want to disappoint anyone… Especially not Peg. Peg touched his shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Oh, Edward…" She sighed. "You did nothing wrong, you don't have to be so afraid." She ran her fingers through his messy hair. Edward only stayed still and his eyes scanned the room nervously. "But how about next time… you just tell us ahead of time if you feel like sleeping in?" Peg drew back and looked at Edward's face and nodded happily. Edward cracked a small smile too.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is actually one of my older stories, but it was still and still is my first Edward Scissorhands FF.

This takes place towards the beginning of the movie during the dinner table scene where Edward is trying to "eat" like everyone else.

And here's where I was wondering, (..."how did he live up here by himself if he can't even eat?")

Anyway. With that behind us...

Reviews are appreciated very much!


	2. Show and Tell

Summary: Edward never knew what it was exactly that he really wanted most…. Was it acceptance? Or a loving family…? Was it love? Or what it simply to have his Father back? Or maybe it was something less inevitable… something he had never experienced before? The love of a mother.

* * *

Chapter Two: Show and Tell

The doorbell rang and Peg answered it. Standing in the hall, was Edward and his lips were drawn back into a huge, smile. Peg had never seen such a smile one him before other than when he sees Kim.

"So, Edward… How did Show and Tell go today?" She asked him. Edward continued to smile and he nodded slowly. He looked at the tiled floor, then back at Peg, as if waiting for her to give him permission to speak. "Oh." She giggled softly, "Tell me about it…?"

"Well..." Edward took a deep breath, as if he had a lot he was going to say. "I had a lot of fun." He nodded after the sentence. Peg nodded awkwardly too. "I would like to do it again." Edward added.

"Really…?" She asked. "Edward…?" He gave her his undivided attention. "Have you considered going to school to learn for yourself?" Edward's face distorted a little, and he shook his head.

"My father taught me all that I needed to know." Peg nodded, that he did, and she couldn't deny that.

"Yes, but, have you considered… a lot of things that your father taught you are not practiced anymore? We have new ways of doing things; you've been up there by yourself for so long, you can't possibly know a lot of our new education." Edward stared at the floor, lost in thought. Perhaps Peg was right…? Perhaps he should go to school and learn something? After all… he did kind of feel like dead weight on the family. Doing nothing but sculpting with hedges and providing for extra scissors or to cut food.

Edward lost himself in his thoughts for a moment until he found himself shaking his head slowly. Peg smiled and she hugged him gently. She made his thoughts for him, "Well, we can see if we can enroll you in some kind of school… and see how you like it." She nodded. "At least."

Edward's lips curled into a catty grin and he nodded in agreement..

"Class…" There was a pause in the room. "This is Edward Boggs." The teacher spoke, she couldn't help but keep glancing down at his "hands", and though she tried to avert her gaze, her eyes would keep finding their way back down to his blades. "He is going to be in our class now… so please welcome him." The rest of the children in the class only stared at him. One, thrill-seeker raised their hand to ask the teacher a question.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mrs. Brown, what's wrong with his hands…?" The class laughed obnoxiously, and though they were more so laughing at the kid's stupidity rather than at Edward, he couldn't help but still feel embarrassed. He lowered his head and slowly backed away from the laughing children. Mrs. Brown touched his shoulder's gently and whispered to him,

"Don't pay them any attention, Edward…" then, she turned to the rest of the class, "Stop it!" She yelled, "You guys are too old for this. Now, Edward is new here and he wants to learn just as much as everyone else." The class quieted down a little until there was little to no sound at all. The teacher nodded, "Now Edward… There's an empty desk over there for you to use." Edward nodded and made his way over to the empty seat.

Throughout the day, Edward sooner realized he wasn't ready for first grade yet. He couldn't hold a pencil, he couldn't write on the blackboard, he didn't know the answers to ANY of the questions, and mostly… he didn't even understand half of the things they were teaching. The only thing Edward could do were the arts and crafts… and the only thing he could do _well_ with arts and crafts was cutting paper.

He also hated the way the class always stared at him whenever he was having difficulty writing a sentence or trying to open his desk.

The rest of the day, he stayed silent with his seat and stared at his lap idly.

"I don't want to go to school anymore." Edward said right away as he came home.

That was the end of that.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
I wasn't able to review this last chapter...

If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know right away!  
Read and review!

Thank you!


	3. The Back Room of The Beauty Salon

Summary: Edward never knew what it was exactly that he really wanted most…. Was it acceptance? Or a loving family…? Was it love? Or what it simply to have his Father back? Or maybe it was something less inevitable… something he had never experienced before? The love of a mother.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Back Room of the Beauty Salon**

Edward awkwardly sped walked towards the table that Peg, Bill, Kim, and Kevin were sitting.

"Oh, Edward!" Peg exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late…" He spoke softly in return.

"That's okay, we saved you a spot." Peg smiled and motioned for Edward to sit down. "So, how did it go with Joyce?"

Edward smiled awkwardly and his blades fidgeted again. "Mrs. _ showed me where the new beauty salon was going to be." He nodded after his sentence and his family nodded soon afterwards. "You can have a cosmetics account." He added, turning to Peg. Peg smiled and leaned over to Bill and whispered in his ear about how much she'd always wanted to sell her cosmetics. She was suddenly interrupted by Edward's shaking voice. "… and then she took me into the back room where she took all of her clothes off." Both Kim and Peg turned to look at him with wide, shocked, and confused eyes. Edward stopped talking as Bill began to go on about how "great" this new beauty salon business was going to be for Edward.

"I guess the next step is the bank." Bill finally said.

"T-The bank?" Edward inquired.

"Well yeah." Bill said, "Get a loan. Get yourself started." Edward nodded in curious agreement and soon Peg found herself sitting in front of a bank attorney trying to get a loan out for Edward. Due to Edward's lack of job history, lack of employment, and lack of a social security card the day ended in failure.

"Don't you worry, Edward!" Peg huffed, "We'll get your money somehow!" The only response she was given was a gentle sigh. However, though he was a little disappointed there would be no money for him… he was very interested in the "handicap parking tags" that the attorney mentioned.

––––

As Peg leaned down to tuck Edward into bed, she whispered softly in his ear, "Edward… what exactly happened between you and Joyce today?" Edward's face wrinkled and he looked at her with a blank stare. "Uhm… what happened with you and Joyce at the Salon today?" She asked again, re-worded.

Edward's gaze averted and he stared at the ceiling for a few moments before whispering back, "I-I don't want to talk about it..."

"Ah…" Peg whispered. She gently rubbed his face with the back of her hands and spoke again, "Did she… you know… "Peg paused, feeling slightly embarrassed to have to ask, "…touch you?" She nearly mouthed the last two words, her whisper was so soft. Regardless, Edward still heard her as though she were using her regular talking voice.

"Mrs. Joyce always touches me." He said, not quite understanding why she would ask such a silly question.

"No, Dear…" Peg sighed again and tried to think fo the right words to say. "Did she… touch your…" She paused, and Edward continued to give her his blank stare. "…your private parts?" Peg smiled awkwardly, trying to make some light of the situation. "You know…? The parts that no one else is supposed to touch but you?" Peg bit her lip and inwardly kicked herself. This conversation was sounding terrible… "You know…?" She gestured towards Edward's lower body and circled around his 'private parts'. Edward continued to stare, whether or not he understood, she didn't really know. But she figured it was a 'yes' once his head turned away from her and his gaze was averted again. "Oh, Edward." Peg sighed. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head close to her bosom.

She hummed and softly ran her fingers through his unruly hair. "It's no wonder you looked so scared when you came to us in the restaurant." She leaned her head on his and he looked up at her curiously. "I promise, I won't let anyone do that to you again." Edward continued to stare at her, and though he was still a little lost as to what "that" was, he felt safe, and he figured… he would not have to be harassed by Joyce any longer.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter was one of the most interesting to write...

It felt awkward writing it too. Haha. I mean, when I first saw this in the film I was like,

"Joyce did WHAT?" You know, and I was so shocked at the Boggs parents reaction. They just... gave a confused kind of face and then brushed it off like it was nothing...

That bugged me.

Anyway,

Same as always, R & R.


	4. Jail

Summary: Edward never knew what it was exactly that he really wanted most…. Was it acceptance? Or a loving family…? Was it love? Or what it simply to have his Father back? Or maybe it was something less inevitable… something he had never experienced before? The love of a mother.

* * *

Chapter Four: Jail

Peg and Bill were led down a long white hallway, both panic-stricken and worried sick.

"He has to stay in prison all night…?" Peg asked the officer.

"You can pick him up in the morning, Ma'am." The officer responded without looking at them.

"Oh dear." Peg whimpered softly.

When they finally saw him, he was sitting in a chair with his head down. At the wounds of their feet shuffling, Edward's head slowly rose up to reveal two bloodshot eyes. Peg gasped and she ran to him and touched his 'hands' gently. "Oh, Edward… I blame myself." She shook her head sadly, "I should've set a better example." Her voice trailed off as she began to lecture about "those damn TV shows" and how "stealing is not the way to get money" and Edward found himself completely ignoring her. He knew everything that she was saying already… despite the trouble he was in, he did not regret breaking into the house for Jim and Kim. He loved Kim… he wasn't sure if what he did had made her happy, but he was glad he could do what he could for her.

His two new "parents" argued over what he would have done with the money once he had gotten it… He began to wonder to himself, why the police automatically assumed that he had broken into the house for money…? He lowered his head a little more, allowing his lock, stringy locks of black hair to cast a shadow over his face.

There was no doubt. He was ashamed… and he slowly tried to shrink away as their voices began to fade back into his head.

It was then, that the police officer had told his parents to leave and that they could come to pick him up in the morning. Edward strongly preferred the solitude of the mansion to this kind of living hell. He stayed there all night, sitting with his eyes open and 'daydreaming' of the days where it was just him and his father in the mansion.

Each memory seemed to feel so close, and so near… as though the only happened yesterday.

A group of newspersons stood on the lawn of the Bogg's Family, They were all whispering to themselves with their microphones ready and their cameras in check. It was then, that a car pulled up by the sidewalk, and inside sat Peg and Edward.

The newspersons ran to the side of the car and shoved microphones onto the glass window, all spewing out random questions like, "What was going through your mind?" "How did you feel about the jail time?" "Why did you do it?"

As Peg saw the newscasters harassing Edward with their questions, she immediately jumped out of the car ran to Edward's door, screaming, "No! No! He doesn't want to talk right now!" She opened his door and helped him out of the car. The newscasters followed, continuing to spew out questions and Peg insisted on "He can't talk right now! Sorry!" Edward did not even look at them as they probed and pestered him with their microphones and cameras. He remembered that before Peg had picked him up from the prison, she told him not to respond to these newspersons, and she told him to not look at them.

She held his elbow and dragged him into the house and once they were home-free, she slammed the door on the newscasters. Despite what he had done… she knew Edward didn't deserve this kind of treatment, and she knew they were only scaring him more than anything. After all… it was in a mother's instincts to protect her child at all times.

––––

At the dinner table, Edward's head was bowed very low and his breathing was labored. Bill had just begun to scold him for ripping up the curtains, walls, and the towels. Again, Edward's mind had blocked him out and he just sat still with his head in his lap. He was feeling very uncomfortable and sick… too sick to eat. Everyone at the table was feeling too sick to eat that day. Especially Kim and Peg, who both felt very sorry for Edward. He looked like a dog… a faithful dog that had been beaten and was now cowering in the corner with his tail between his legs as his master yells at him.

After Peg took his plate and everyone had gone to bed and Peg had tucked him in and turned all of the lights out, Edward just continued to lay on the bed with his eyes wide open. His eyes were sore, and so was his entire body. He didn't know whether it was from physical or emotional exhaustion, but at the time, he just considered it a mixture of both. He jolted a little once he heard a gentle shuffling coming from the other side of the door. He calmed himself, and he already knew who it was.

"Edward…?" Peg's voice murmured through the wood of the door. Though Edward knew she was there already, his heart leapt at the sound of her voice. Then, the door slowly cracked open as Peg pushed it in gently. She stepped into the room, being careful not to make any sound that might startle him. Edward did not move and he stayed perfectly still. Not even twitching his 'fingers'. Peg also did not make any sound, but as she approached Edward, his eyes snapped shut and he pretended as though he were asleep the whole time. As Peg closer, her face which was normally lit up with a bright smile… was now nothing more than an indifferent frown. Though Edward's eyes were closed, he could feel that the warmth that usually radiated off Peg's smile was now absent. Peg touched his cheek and he jumped a little, yet his eyes did not open. Peg sighed sadly and placed a soft kiss on the side of his face.

Edward was sooner expecting her to just get up and leave once she was sure he had gone to sleep… but no, she just sat there beside him and rubbed his forehead softly. Despite the absence of friendliness in her touch, Edward felt replaced warmth… but this was not of kindness or simple Samaritan gesture. No… this warmth he felt was something much deeper, something he had never felt before, not even with Kim. A love that he had never experienced before, but couldn't imagine experiencing with any of the other family members. A very similar love to that he had for his Father… He couldn't explain it, and he really couldn't understand it…

Either way, he fell asleep with Peg rubbing his forehead, in a motherly fashion…

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Again, I haven't been writing as much recently...

(I'm actually struggling to work on a TT / Dark Knight FF.)

Anyway,

The next couple of chapters might take quite a while to come along...

This story has been on hold for a couple of months. So,

Bare with me? :B


	5. Edward and Jim

Summary: Edward never knew what it was exactly that he really wanted most…. Was it acceptance? Or a loving family…? Was it love? Or what it simply to have his Father back? Or maybe it was something less inevitable… something he had never experienced before? The love of a mother.

* * *

Chapter Five: Edward and Jim

As soon as Kim's eyes saw the sparkling, white chunks of ice falling from the sky as she stepped out… she immediately began to dance in it. It was a magical moment. Seeing ice fall from the sky like dry rain. They stuck to her hair, her eyelashes and even her skin as more and more white dust had fallen as Edward nearly finished his sculpture. Then, as the snow slowly began to stop falling and as Edward added his final touches to his sculpture, Kim's dancing also slowered down until she stopped completely. She stood underneath Edward's ladder and gazed up at the enormous ice angel in her yard. She lifted her hands in a surreal moment, as if she were raising her hands to the heavens in hopes of being touched by an angel.

"Hey!" Jim's voice bellowed throughout the neighborhood and startled Edward. His razor fingers came swinging down and a small gasp caught him off guard. He had cut Kim! Edward panicked and he hurried down the ladder to see if Kim was alright. "You!" Jim yelled and he pointed a menacing finger at Edward and ran to him and Kim. "Now you did it…"

"What's going on here…?" Peg's voice came as she had run out of the house. "What's going on here?" She repeated louder.

"Take care of her," Jim huffed and he pushed Kim into her mother's arms. "Ed skewered Kim." Without much thought, Peg did exactly that, she wrapped an arm around Kim's neck and led her into the house to wash out the cut. Jim smirked then turned to Edward and glared daggers. "What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled, then he pushed Edward with so much force her stumbled a few steps back. "You destroy everything you touch!" Jim pushed him again, however after Edward stumbled back again, his eyebrows arched and his lips dropped into a significant frown. In honest, he looked as though he was going to cry. "Get the hell out of here!" Jim yelled as he pushed Edward again. "Freak!"

This was it. Edward turned around and did what Jim told him too. He didn't know where he was going, but he left. He walked down the black pavement of the streets and didn't even look back. Jim smirked again, "Too easy…" He whispered to himself under his breath.

"Jim!" Kim called from the door. "Where is he?" She glared at him, breathing heavily through her nostrils.

"Did he hurt you?" Jim asked.

"Stop it!" Kim yelled. "He didn't hurt me and you know it!"

"The hell…? I saw him do it!"

"Look!" Kim nearly screamed, and the anger boiled inside of her with such force that she had to bite her bottom lip to control herself from attacking him. "Look, Jim. I don't love you anymore!"

Jim paused for a minute and gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "You serious? I'm going to lose you to that…?" Jim gestured at the empty road in which Edward had walked down. "He's not even human!"

"Just go! Alright!" Kim yelled without looking at him. Jim did not move at first, and he only stared at her in disbelief. "Get out of here! Go!" She shoved him after her last comment and he huffed at her and finally, left. It was then that Bill came down from the roof and Kim's eyes lit up with signs of hope. "Dad! Did you see where Edward went?"

Bill looked down the street and shook his head. "Nope. He just… left. Walked down the street."

"You have to go find him!" Kim screamed to him, the commotion led Peg out into the yard where her husband and daughter were talking. Peg's immediate instinct was to just take her things and find Edward herself. She was suddenly filled with worry… as if her own child were out there… lost and alone. She caught herself at that thought, _As __**if**__ he were my child…? Edward IS my child!_ This only caused her to worry that much more and she looked to Bill for answers.

"Don't worry. I'll go find him." Bill threw on his jacket and began to hum a Christmas caroling tune as he walked down the street in search of Edward. Kim turned to her mother and sighed.

––––

Both Peg and Kim found themselves sitting alone on the couch in an empty living room with no light but that from the sparkling white Christmas tree. Peg couldn't stop thinking of Edward, but to lighten things up… she spoke.

"Great Christmas party, huh?" She did not even look at Kim, and Kim did not make eye contact with her either.

"I hope he's okay." She whispered.

"I hope so too, Honey." Peg's eyes lowered and she closed them for a second to hold back the stinging tears. "You know…" She began. Kim's head turned slightly to catch eye contact with her mother. "…When I first brought Edward out here to live with us…" Peg paused again, holding back more tears, "I wasn't thinking things through. I didn't think about what could happen to him, or to us… Or to the neighborhood. And now…" Kim's face seemed to become less and less bright, and she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew what her mother was going to sasy. She just… didn't know if she could handle hearing it. "I think maybe it's best if he goes back up there… because…. At least there he is safe."

Kim and Peg did not look at each other afterwards fr a long while. That was all Peg wanted for Edward… Sure, she had better expectations as a mother for him. To complete his education, to have a nice job, make a new family… but when it all boils down to it, her initial instinct and goal is to keep him safe. That's everything she could ever ask for.

The doorbell rang and both she and Kim were immediately energized. Their hearts filled up with excitement, hoping that it was Bill with Edward in hand behind the door. Peg ran to the door and opened it, but her heart sank when it was only the city police.

"I'm here to see the man with the hands." He spoke in a low grumble.

"Oh… uhm…" Peg studdered. She was caught off guard and a new worry filled her mind.

"He's not here. Thank you." The policeman walked away and the door closed.

"Oh dear…" Peg whimpered softly.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Yep, as I said in the last chapter,

This will take a while for new uploads.

But thanks so much for reading this far. (:  
Reviews make me very happy.


End file.
